Übersetzung Little Greengrass
by Tessy11
Summary: Sie war das erste Mädchen, dass "nein" zu ihm sagte.Er war arrogant, aber sie hat ihn immer wieder geschlagen.Sie konnte sich mit ihm in Verstand, Intelligenz und Reichtum messen. Sie war sein Äquivalent. Aber wichtiger als all das war, dass sie ihn akzeptierte. Sie war seine Rettung. AG/DM


A/N: Das ist eine genehmigte Übersetzung der Story Little Greengrass von x-Ice-Queen-x. Eigentlich hat sie die Geschichte als Oneshot geschrieben, da sie aber ziemlich lang ist und ich in letzter Zeit nicht ganz so viel Zeit zum Übersetzen hatte, hab ich den Oneshot in mehrere Teile unterteilt. Mir hat die Geschichte sehr gefallen (ich mag Draco und Astoria einfach) und ich hoffe, euch gefällt sie auch. Wäre schön, wenn ihr mir eine Review hinterlasst….

Kleine Greengrass

„Slytherin!", Astoria sprang schnell vom Stuhl, grinste als sie ihre ältere Schwester, Daphne, ansah und begab sich auf ihren Weg zum Tisch der Slytherins. Obwohl keine Zweifel bestanden hatte, dass sie nach Slytherin kommen würde (von einem Mitglied der Familie Greengrass, dass woanders hinkam, wurde noch nie gehört), würden ihre Eltern doch glücklich sein, dass es nun offiziell war.

Egal wie sehr sie bei ihrer Schwester sitzen wollte, nahm Astoria doch relativ weit außen am Tisch der Slytherins bei den Erstklässlern Platz, wissend, dass man sich in Slytherin seinen Weg hocharbeiten musste. Komischerweise war das eine Aufgabe, die sie nicht erwarten konnte, zu beginnen.

Sie begann mit ihrem Erstklässler-Gengenüber zu sprechen und befand sich schnell in einer angenehmen Konversation. Diese Kinder waren fast wie sie selbst, denn Merlin sei Dank, einer der Vorteile, in Slytherin zu sein, war, mit den Besten zusammen zu sein.

„Entschuldige, kleines Mädchen.", sprach eine Stimme hinter ihr gedehnt. Sie dreht sich auf ihrem Stuhl um und sah einen Jungen auf sie hinabstarren. Er hätte gut ausgesehen, vermutete sie, wenn nicht ein entsetzlicher Ausdruck sein Gesicht verunstaltet hätte. Das würde sich ändern müssen.

„Ja?", antwortete sie höflich. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr immer erzählt, dass sie eine bezaubernde Stimme hatte, eine der vielen sich auszahlenden und attraktiven Qualitäten des Greengrassblutes.

„ Es sieht aus, als hättest Du meinem Freund Goyle den Platz weggenommen. Er sitzt immer zu meiner Rechten." Er setzte unzeremoniell neben sie und schaute sie erwartungsvoll an. Astoria schaute zu der schwerfälligen Person, die sie als Goyle vermutete auf und wog ihren nächsten Schritt ab.

Auf der einen Seite wäre es sehr unverschämt, vorzuschlagen, dass er sich woanders hinsetze. Auf der anderen Seite, wenn sie auf die Forderung des blonden Jungen eingehen würde, also ihren Sitz diesem Goyle geben würde, dann würde jemand über ihren Kopf hinweg über sie entscheiden. Ihren Eltern würde das nicht gefallen.

„Oh.", fing sie an zu antworten. „ Kann er nicht einmal zu deiner Linken sitzen?"

Der Blonde sah sie beleidigt an und seine Augen blitzen als er ihr antwortete: „Kannst Du dich nicht einfach woanders hinsetzen?"

Astoria versuchte nach einem diplomatischsten Weg zu finden, entschied dann aber, dass es nichts bringen würde, um den heißen Brei herumzureden. „Nein.", damit drehte sie sich wieder zu ihren Freunden zurück. So sah sie weder den absolut geschockten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Jungen, noch die Blicke, die er ihr während des Festessens immer wieder zuwarf.

* * *

„ Das war sehr albern, das weiß Du.", ermahnte Astoria Draco, als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam.

„Ist es nicht schon Schlafenszeit für dich, kleine Greengrass?", seufzte Draco und ließ sich in den Sessel, der am nächsten am Feuer stand, plumpsen. Astoria musste ihr Lachen schwer zurückhalten; Draco Malfoy etwas so unwürdiges wie sich hinplumpsen zu sehen, war mehr als genug um sie in einen Lachanfall zu versetzen.

Dann würden sie sich beide lächerlich machen.

„Wirklich, Draco, was dachtest Du denn würde passieren? Du bist sehr klug, Draco, aber das war wirklich keine deiner besten Ideen. Sich als Dementor zu verkleiden, um Potter zu erschrecken? Irgendjemand anders hätte einen Patronus geschickt, wenn er nicht dazu fähig gewesen wäre- was, zugegebenermaßen, jeden sosehr überrascht hat wie dich. Wer konnte schon wissen, dass er es in sich hat?", sie stand von der Couch, auf der sie gesessen hatte, auf und setzte sich in einen Sessel neben ihn.

„ Weißt Du, kleine Greengrass, dass das wahrscheinlich das einzige Kompliment war, das Du mir je gemacht hast?", Draco schüttelte seinen Kopf, „Zugegeben, es war indirekt, aber es war trotzdem eins."

„Nun ja, ich kann dich ja nun schlecht runtermachen, nachdem Du dich erst vor der ganzen Schule blamiert hast, oder? Selbst ich habe ein Herz."

Draco schmunzelte: „ Wer konnte das wissen?"

Astoria ignorierte seine Stichelei und fuhr fort: „ Hat Madame Pomfrey Dich wenigstens genug behandelt?"

„ Gerade genug. Manchmal denke ich, diese Frau will mich extra quälen. Könnte sie diese blauen Flecken nicht wenigstens ganz heilen?", spottete Draco. Sie griff hinüber und rollte seine Ärmel hoch und sah die bleibenden blauen Flecken, die seinen Arm bedeckten.

„ Ich habe eine Salbe, die helfen könnte." Astoria stoppte und sah auf einmal ganz schüchtern zu ihm, „ Du weißt, nur wenn Du möchtest."

Draco sah sie an und sah genau wie unkomfortabel ihr die Situation war: „Ähh- sicher." Einmal mehr musste sie fast lachen über eine solch unwürdige Antwort, aber stattdessen holte sie ihre Tasche, nahm die Dose und drückte sie ihm in die Hand.

„Danke, kleine Greengrass."

„Natürlich." Sie saßen für ein paar Minuten in angenehmer Stille.

„Ich gehe wohl besser ins Bett.", es war nicht nur spät, sondern Astoria verspürte auch nicht das Bedürfnis für jemanden so unmöglichen wie Draco Malfoy zu lange wach zu bleiben. Selbst wenn er gerade sich gerade anständig ihr gegenüber verhielt, war sie sich doch sicher, dass er schnell genug wieder zu seinen gnadenlosen Sticheleien zurückfinden würde. Nur so funktionierten sie.

„Nacht, kleine Greengrass.", nickte Draco als sich Astoria auf den Weg zu Treppe machte. Bevor sie den Raum jedoch verließ, drehte sie sich noch einmal um. Draco schaute sie aufmerksam an.

„Weißt Du, Draco, du gibst einen wirklich schwachen Dementor ab. Es ist überraschend, dass Potter dich überhaupt für einen gehalten hat.", gegenüber der meisten Zeit davor, nahm Astorias Stimme nun einen leichten, herausfordernden Ton an. Dieser Wandel ging nicht an Draco, welcher als Antwort schmunzelte, vorbei.

„ Das war nur, um zu zeigen, dass ich immer noch etwas Beängstigendes an mir habe, selbst, wenn Du das nicht so siehst." Sie sahen sich noch kurz an, bevor Astoria zu Bett ging.

**Review?**


End file.
